


Final straw

by Hatebug



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reposted under the same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatebug/pseuds/Hatebug
Summary: Ever since he acquired his ghost powers, Danny's life has been significantly harder. What happens when he no longer can keep up with his double life and what role will Vlad play in his mess?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 42
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

"Man I'm so screwd tomorrow" groaned Tucker as he headed with his friend Danny to the library. "I spent the whole night testing that new videogame, not saying that I regret it or anything. The weapon options are out of this world, but unfortunately math is not about what piece of code lands more HP damage" he sighed remembering the five calculus chapters he needs to understand and memories in the next six hours.

He was about to continue his complaining when he noted the lack of answer on his friend's side.  
"Hey, earth to Danny." He said waving his hand in front of the other boy. But he shrieked in surprise when Danny grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall. 

His eyes where glowing a bright green, his face was cold and lacking any expression. He was about to land a blow to Tucker's face when he finally gained his senses back and let go of his friend. His face twisting into a look of surprise, close to betrayal.  
"Are you CRAZY MAN?! what in the hell was that for?" 

They where still standing their ground in the empty street of Amity park.  
"T-tucker I'm.." He trailed off. He backed a few steps and trailed a hand into his messy hair and gave a long suffering sigh as he baried his face in his palms.

"Danny? Is everything ok?" Tucked asked not daring to get any closer in fear of tipping off his friend again. "You haven't been yourself lately?"  
Danny's took a deep breath before lowering his hands and meeting the other's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry tuck, it's just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately. " he lowered his eyes to the ground " I'm just a little more tired then usual"

At that tucked gave him a small smile and put a hand on Danny's shoulder as he said "well then you'd better go home and get some rest" Danny gave him one tired unimpressed look that clearly said 'what about tomorrow's test?'  
"Oh don't give me that look, you almost broke my face for waving a hand in front of yours. You're a public threat in this state man!" 

He knew that his friend meant it as a joke, from his tone and the chuckle he gave afterwards. But non the less, he couldn't ignore the sting the words caused for him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he forced a smile of his own and continued "I won't be learning anything like this, I better wake up a little earlier tomorrow and try to get some studying done"  
Tucker pated him twice on the shoulder and it took him every ounce left of self control, which wasn't much at all, to not punch the other boy in the face.

"That's the sperate! Well unless a ghost shows up and you had to spend the whole night fighting it off agai- " he stopped his rumbling when he caught the glare Danny shot him for reminding him of the reason he wasn't sleeping in the first place " haha you better get going, go get some rest. " 

"While you can" he said to himself after watching Danny walk a good distance away. He then resumed his path to the library to meet Sam for the study group they arranged that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was in his room, door locked as he changed into his pajamas and got beneath the sheets. Since he acquired his icy powers he became less bothered with the cold then ever before, but in chilly weathers like today's he preferred the covers for comfort rather then warmth. 

He was finally ready to drift off when he heard a loud crushing noise in the basement. He immediately shot off the bed and took his ghost form before descending into his parent's lab, only to find the one and only Vlad Masters splattered on the ground in front of the open portal.

He was about to start yelling at the man and send him back into the ghost zone, but a monstrous cream from far within the ghost zone made him hurry in closing the door before whatever it was making the noise attacked him.

After the banging on the door stopped and the sudden rush of adrenaline was cleared from his system he finally able to assess the situation.  
He was home alone with one of the many, if not the most dangerous of the anemies he acquired in the last three years of possessing his ghostly abilities. Color drained from his face. He felt his heartbeat speed up a notch and he closed his eyes took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

This was not the time to panic, he was tired and weak. And he had to wake up early if he wanted to get anything right on tomorrows test. This was no time for dwelling over the misery and depression he was feeling. He then opened his eyes and almost screamed when he found plasmius staring at him with his red glowing eyes. Then he actually screamed when the man moved and pinned him to the wall with one hand on his mouth, effectively muffling his pathetic screams. 

"For the love of god, Daniel" he lowered his head to the boys shoulder as he groaned in pain.  
Danny was about to snatch the hand gagging him and send the man back to the ghost zone to face whatever monster he was fighting, but he didn't have the chance to do anything as plasmius turned back into his human form and fell to his knees.

"V-vlad, what's- why the HELL are you here, what's that thing chasing you just no-" he stuttered but the larger man stopped him with a low dark laugh. "Mouthy as always, little Budger." He got back on his feet and it was now that Danny noticed the dark inky blood flowing down where he clinched his side.

Without thinking the young halfa moved to support the older man as he swayed on his feet and threatened to fall again. He quickly then helped him sit on the old couch in the corner of the room. Vlad groaned in pain again and once he was seeted he met the panicked eyes of the boy. Danny was clearly in lost of what he had to do he started looking around for anything to help stop the bleeding until he remembered the first aid kit in the kitchen.

"Look ,Vlad, there's a first aid kit upstairs I need to bring it and I'll be here in a sec" he said and immediately phased to the kitchen, not bothering with the stairs. He looked around for a while cursing at the unorganized nature of his parents. Once he found what he was looking for, he phased back down to the basement and almost had a heart attack when he found Vlad, back in his plasmius form with a completely healthy looking clone standing in front of him. 

"No need to be afraid Daniel," the clone said as he slowly stepped closer to him with his hands up. "I'm just here to stitch the wound" he explained with much more patience then he expected. 

The ghost boy let out a sigh and waisted no time handing the kit to the clone. He then sat on a nearby chair and watched in silence as the clone cut off the clothing around the area and cleaned the painful gash in Vlad's side. The image of the clone flattered occasionally as the man let out a hiss or a groan while stitching his oun wound close.

But all in all it was a very clean and efficient work. Danny almost felt sorry for the man when he realized he must have done this many times, to be able to do it as masterfully.

He sat there for a while longer, deciding to let the man gain a bit of his composure back before demanding answers. Vlad started moving to lie down and Danny got up and helped him adjust the pillows in a more comfortable way.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually cared about me Daniel." The boy stayed silent, not sure of what he could, or should say. "Where's the freak show you call a family"   
At that Danny glared at him, eyes turning bright green. "If I were in your place right now I'd be minding my words very carefully".

"Oh the scary eyes, I'm very scared indeed" the man closed his eyes and focused on his breath, then he asked again "should I be concerned that one of your parents is going to walk on us like this" Danny eyed and kept silent for a moment.  
"No" he said gathering the first aid kit from the ground, "Mom and dad are busy testing some stuff, they will be out of town for a while." He stopped considering whether he should say anything more. And he continued " Jazz is in college, she won't be coming back for the next two months. You don't have to warry about them." 

"Splendid" Vlad breathed out the word before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already have a lot of this fic already written and I'm just posting it on sections so my dear readers won't be bored by this.  
> Also, this chapter is depressing. Buckle up.

When Danny woke up he was still in the basement. He was in his human form, seeted on the foot of the couch and dressed in his pajamas. He covered with a light blanket that he doesn't remember getting from his room and he had a feeling that he was forgetting something very, VERY important. Then the memories of what happened last night came crushing down on him and he almost felt a physical pain. Vlad wasn't in the room anymore and he really hoped the man woke up, moved him on the couch and covered him as a thank you, then went on his way.

But sadly his hopes came crushing down on him as he heard cluttering up in the kitchen.  
He felt tears collect in the corners of his eyes and he almost started crying as he felt the fatigue and the misery of the last freaking year down on him all at once. He's been on the verge of a mental breakdown ever since Jasmine when to college and he no longer had someone to talk with or rely on. He's friends can't help him with his parents if he turned home late or messed up a test. He run his hands trough his hair and gripped it tightly, hoping that the physical pain would distract him from the dark thoughts clouding his mind. When he can finally breath again he got up, folded the blanket and put it on the not-bloody side of the couch. He then proceeded to climb up the stairs to face his achanemy once again.

When Danny walked into the kitchen he was surprised see Vlad, looking so much not injured, dressed in a clean, blood-less blue t-shirt and a gray sweatpants. He was at the stove cooking something that looked like pancakes and humming a tune to himself.

"WHAT. the actual. FUCK is going on here." Without turning around, Vlad grabbed the already full plate on the counter and added the last pancake or whatever it was to the stuck. Then he turned off the flames, dryed his hands and then finally turned to face danny. "I made breakfast"

He said casually like it was some kind of normality for him. Then he added with a smaggish smile plastered on his face. " you might wanna get ready soon if you want to get to your class on time."

At first, the comment meant nothing to Danny. The fruitloop was just teasing him like he usually did. Then the realization went off in his head like a TNT explosion. His eyes snapped at the clock on the far wall and he couldn't take it anymore. He had fourth minutes left to the exam. He had slept in and missed his only chance at checking his notes or preparing in any other way. Now on a normal day and in his normal state of mind, he would feel sad. He would feel down for a couple of days after this then he would brush off this one bad grade and move on with his life. Today was not that day. Today, his brain decided that this was the thing that will tip him off, This right now was the best time for him to have that panic attack he was pushing away for the last YEAR.

So when he backed up against the wall, slowly collapsed to the floor and put a hand on his mouth as his eyes widened is a horrified expression, he recognized the signs for he himself has gone through this countless times in his youth. Vlad knew exactly what was going to happen next. He knew exactly how the boy's ghost half would react to the anguish Daniel was feeling. And before he could do anything the boy started sobbing hysterically, his hands were raised in front of his face as tears rolled down his cheeks. At the same moment the whole house went insane. The lights flickering, the doors and the cabinets opening and closing loudly the windows all opened and a strong icy wind wrecked chaos into the whole building.  
When Vlad looked at the boy again he felt his heart clench at the sight. Danny's was no longer sobbing the way he did, now his hands were boneless at his sides, his eyes, not just the irises, were glowing a very angry green and a never stopping stream of tears run down his cheeks.

At that moment, at the sight of his supposed enemy in such a fragile state, Vlad through the pain of twenty years of loneliness and the rage he was feeling towards Daniel and his parents out the window, he ignored the disasters happening around him and he knelt down next to the boy. He slowly put a hand on shoulder and called his name. Vlad was no therapist, he was also no social expert, he didn't know how to deal with people on a daily basis let alone how to deal with a teenager having a full on mental breakdown that could potentially be destroying the whole neighborhood. So when Danny looked at him after hearing his name, with big watery, scared green eyes, all he could do was pull the teen into his arms and wrap him in a tight embrace as the boy held into him like a life line and balled his eyes out on his shoulder.  
Vlad wasn't sure what exactly was the thing that tipped Danny off, was it his comment or something else entirely, but as the wind coursing through the house stopped and so did the movement of the doors and windows while the kid he hurt, in so many ways, sobbed in his arms he suddenly realized how much of a fool he's been and how much his foolishness has harmed the one being closest to understanding his pain. 

He sat there whispering what he thought was soothing words, what he wished someone told him when he was going through the exact same hopelessness. With Danny now practically in his lap, he moved his hands up and down his back, trying to offer any comfort he possibly can until the boy turned boneless in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only when he tried to move Danny to his bed, that Vlad remembered his still healing injury. He had indeed an accelerate healing factor compared to a normal human but it wasn't enough to make a gash that almost got to his liver vanish overnight. So he opted to put the boy on the living room's couch and hope he would be better when he woke up. But now he got important matters to attend to.

Danny woke up again at sundown, he opened his eyes and stared at the sealing. He remember what happened last night, then what happened the next morning and it all seemed so funny to him. He couldn't help but give a deep heart full laugh at how pathetic he's been. 

"I'm afraid to ask," he heard Vlad's voice from the armchair facing him. "What's so funny?" Danny tilted his head to the side to look at the man and couldn't help but breath into another laughing fit as he saw the hotshot millionaire, Vlad plasmius Masters with all his glory dressed into pink pajamas, with his reading glasses while holding a book titeled 'how to deal with your hormonal teenage boy' written with gold foil on the green hard cover. He recognized the clothes as his mother's, she bought them and they where too big to fit on her, and the book was from jazz's room. At some part in his brain he acknowledged that Vlad must have made use of what he had at hand but that part was so distant and the one that is currently in control decided he's going to laugh at the sight until the man woke up from his chair and knelt down before the giggling kid.

"You look funny" Danny's said, still smiling like an idiot.  
"Do I now" Vlad made no reaction when Danny's hand moved to his dump hair and started playing with the silver locks. "Daniel," he called with a steady voice. "Do you feel better?". Now Danny's hand moved to rest on the Man's cheak, and he said in sheepishly   
" why don't you tell me? Do I look better? " he then went back to his giggling and playing with Vlad's hair.  
"You look much younger close up you know?" Danny said next looking Vlad right In the eye. Vlad didn't know what to say to that, he didn't age actually much since the accident that turned him into a half ghost, but the gray hair always gives the illusion of old age.   
"Aren't you concerned with the exam you've missed?" Vlad asked instead, choosing to ignore that comment completely. Danny however wasn't ready to THINK yet, he felt light. He felt very light and well rested for the first time in THREE YEARS. He wasn't about to let an exam ruin his mood.

"Now now fruitloop, no need to ruin the fun so soon." He made a show of pouting while he got closer to the other man, he used the hand in Vlad's hair and slowly guided him closer. Maybe because of the shock, or because it was the last thing that Vlad could possibly expect from Daniel, but once he realized what the boy is doing it was too late.

Danny was softly kissing him, his lips moving in a slow tender way that made all sense leave the older man's head as he sat still letting the boy take his time before pulling away. Danny's giggled again "you should really see the look on your face" he said, head falling back into the pillow "consider that a thank you kiss". He giggled a little more as his hand fell back to his side and he closed his eyes with a happy sigh.  
"Silly fruitloop" was the last thing Vlad hear leave the boy's sinful lips. He coursed at himself for not expecting and stopping that kiss, then he cursed at the part in himself that enjoyed Daniel's brief lack of common sense.

When Danny woke up a third time he was still in the couch. But now he seemed to have enough brains in him to remember and CARE about what he's done In The last day. 

"That's it," he said to practically no one an he raised to a sitting position. "I'm finally going insane". The words left his mouth with no real heat in them. Right now, Vlad was nowhere in sight. Danny recalled the day two years ago when he decided his little crush on the much, MUCH older man was harmless. He decided that it's all games his hormones were playing with him. He also decided that not a soul would hear about it, that he will keep his dirty little thoughts and scenarios locked safely deep within the closet. But nope, not going to happen. Because he had to go and fucking kiss Vlad. The man who tried to seduce his mother, the man who tried to kill his father, the man who tried to lure him and kill him on multiple occasions. And recently, the man who cared for him through a mental breakdown. 

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the situation he's put himself in. And he sat unmoving until the front door flew open. He half expected it to be one of his parents. But to his surprise it was Vlad. The man was now dressed in one of his fancy tuxedoes, but he was ditching the tie and had his hair pulled into a low bun that managed to look careless and clean at the same time. Danny cursed deeply at the part in him that found the man incredibly sexy.  
"Vlad" he breathed the word as the man sat beside him.

When Daniel passed out again, Vlad decided it was time to go to his mansion and bring some things. He already made sure that Danny's parents won't be showing up anytime soon. Not for a few days. And that the school knew Danny's will be missing classes for a while. He called his driver and gave him an address far enough from the fanton house so he wouldn't bring attention.

When he went back, he didn't expect the kid to be awake yet. Or most accurately he hoped so. But luck has never been on his side, there Danny was, wide awake. 

He decided that acting like nothing happened was the best option he got at the moment.  
But the second he heard his name leave those pink velvet leps he started second guessing his hardly gained self control. 

Danny's looked scared. That's all he could read on the boy's face.  
"I suppose you have questions little Budger" he said watching the boy's gaze travel up and down his form as he moved to sit down beside him, before he finally asked " Is your side alright? ".  
Vlad looked surprised all of a second before he put a kind smile, that he didn't know was still in him. " I am as good as new" he answered and Danny gave him a look that clearly screamed "LIAR" he gave a warm chuckle and turned to completely face the younger man and adding after undoing one of his buttons "why don't you see for yourself little badger?" He made sure to smile wide enough for his fangs to show.

Suddenly Danny was very aware of how close the two of them were and he decided to ignore the blush creeping down his face and land a light punch to the man's side instead. At that, Vlad actually gave a hiss of pain and when he saw the worried expression on the boy's face, he made a show of falling to the ground and clutching his side in fake agony. Daniel believed him at a total duration of fifteen seconds before the man broke into a laughing fit and got up to sit back facing the deadpant glare from Danny's.  
"Wow, humor. Didn't think you had it in you." He said in mock excitement. " now what? You blow up the house and run away?" As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back, he was supposed to be thanking the man not, doing whatever it is he's doing. It's true that Vlad has done many wrong and things and took many questionable choices but for once in the time he knew him, the man is actually doing something nice to him.(unless it was another one of his schemes, Danny really hoped it wasn't.) But instead Vlad surprised him by resting his elbow on the back of the couch and resting his cheek on that hand. "You really have no faith in me Daniel"

'That. Was. Adorable' he thought, wracking his brain for ANYTHING to say. "Thank you" he said finally. Vlad gave one big smug prideful smirk and Danny absolutely had to whip it off his face.  
He had options of course, he could slap him with a pillow. He could have also fake punched him again or even got up and walked off. All of which would be excellent ways to prove his point. But of course he had to do the stupid thing. He had to lean closer, put a hand on Vlad's cheek and give him a quick perk on the smirky corner of his mouth.

Danny's brain took a moment to catch up with what his stupid body did. It also took a moment to notice a warm smile replacing the smag expression on Vlad's face. And again he cursed at that part of his brain that wanted to do it again.

Vlad on the other hand, immediately caught up on the 'what in the hell have I just done' expression and pulled the boy into a tight hug berrying his face in the crook of Danny's neck. "Don't give me that look Daniel" he said breacking the hug and resting his front head to Danny's. They stayed like that for a moment longer, enjoying the comfort each sparked in the other. Enjoying the silent joy of finally being understood. 

When they parted this time Danny was more prepared. He took a deep breath and then said "what happened to me?"   
He didn't know what sort of answer he was expecting, he did remember himself breaking down. He remembered the overwhelming sensation of despair run through his body and rock him to the core, and he pushed the memories away when he felt his eyes watering up again.

"You had what I believe was a panic attack Daniel." Vlad put a hand on the boy's shoulder and didn't wait for his respond to continue, "I already informed the school that you are extremely I'll at the moment and you wouldn't be able to attend in the next three days." The older man took Danny's hand in his free one and continued. "I also send a bunch of lower ghosts to cover up on the sudden change in weather and the other abnormalities that occurred today." He looked to the side and added in a sly manner "and your parent's little testing trip might take a little while to wrap up after their flight took an unexpected turn to the frozen lands of Alaska." 

He turned to look at Daniel's face when he heard the boy snicker. "And now what? You take me to your evil lair and dissect me molucul by molucul?" He said in a joking tone but coward away with Vlad gave him his best impression of a villainous grin. This time when he broke off laughing Danny did what he had to do the first time he was presented with Vlad's new found sense of humor. He shoved a pillow in the man's face and walked off the the kitchen to grab a cup of water, he's lips felt as dry as the Sahara after the events of the last day, however he almost shocked on his water when he felt Vlad's arm wrap around his waist and the man's shin resting on his shoulder. Before he could ask or start complaining Vlad pulled a tablet of small pills from his pocket and handed it to the boy with his free hand. "Vitamins" he said and when Danny made no move to take them he continued, "it's just meant to stabilize your mood." He put the pills on the counter and opened the cabinet right next to the sink, his arm still wrapped securely around the boy. He pulled a bunch of papers and gave it to the boy and this time Danny took it, " I took the liberty of running a blood test for you to make sure nothing serious is happening." Danny took the paper and shot the man with a glare. "Because that isn't creepy or alarming at all." The boy commented. He was about to say something incredibly rude and hostile to the man but he held his tongue and instead he added, "whatever you do with my blood don't make another clone."   
Danny's took the paper and looked at the numbers dumbly, and in no time, the little bit of clarity he was feeling was gone 'wow look at this, I managed to get the lowest score even on a blood test.' He then realized that Vlad had said something and that he now was giggling to himself like an idiot at his own dark thoughts.  
He put the paper down and through his head back to rest on Vlad's chest. "Can you repeat what you just said? I didn't quite catch it." He asked pulling Vlad's free arm from the counter and put it around him as well. He then proceeded to turn around to face the larger man and he put his hands on the broad chest before him.

Vlad was, and for the first time in a very long time at loss of what he should do. Danny was clearly still out of his mind. He clingued to him and looked at him like a starved puppy. He knew that playing along will bring him no good. He knew that the moment Daniel felt a little better he would Kick him out and shut him out again, that they would probably go back to their usual fights and insults. But as the boy locked his slander arms around his neck and started laying small kisses on the man's neck, Vlad found it very hard to care at the moment.

"I asked you why you weren't sleeping or eating well Daniel" he decided then that he loved the way the boy's hand tightened up just a bit and the low humming sound he made in the back of his head at the mention of his name.  
"Was doing stuff" Danny landed one last chast kiss to the man's cheekbone before he cleared his through and clarified. "Ghosts have been going crazy in the last few months, my friends decided to focus more on school then my problems and the only sane member of this family left for college." He took a deep breath to calm himself, and smiled when he got a nosefull of Vlad's cologne. "It's all been too much lately. and honestly, I'm surprised I went on for this long without killing somebody." His smile fell as he felt his eyes burning with fresh tears and he almost started crying again when Vlad pulled him into yet another comforting embrace. "Yeah I know that feeling" 

After that they didn't exchange any words. Vlad made a very nutritive dinner and Danny, for the first time in a while, had the time and energy to stomach whatever he was eating and thanked Vlad for the meal with a kiss to the cheek.   
Neither of them dared bring out the subject of this newfound dynamic between them. It wasn't purely sexual, Vlad was sure of that. It lacked the urgency and the desperation a physical sexual relationship held. It felt more intimate, more tame and much more thrilling. And much more scary.

As for Danny, all he knew was that lying on his bed, and having Vlad's arms securely wrapped around his waist as they slept was the best feeling in the world. He doesn't remember a time where he felt this safe and this WANTED in a very long time. As for the nature of this relationship, he wasn't quite ready to start making sense of it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Vlad woke up with a handful of Danny Fenton. He couldn't make sense of any of the boy's actions. But he decided that whatever the game his precious Daniel was playing, he would gladly play along. Especially if it meant that he gets to feel this HAPPY for once in his miserable life. He buried his nose in soft inky black hair and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the freshly washed locks. Danny wore up slowly. He found himself still in the position he slept in, so he turned to face Vlad's sleepy face "morning fruitloot" he greated without thinking and moved to give him a good morning kiss. But Vlad surprised him by flipping him on his back and catching both his hands in one large palm as the other one rested on the Boy's hip. "Good morning, Daniel" 

Danny didn't know what it was, was it the way he said it or the simple fact that Vlad bothered saying his whole name and not just the shortened version everybody loved so much. Whatever it was it sent pleasant tingles down his spine. So when Vlad started trailing kisses along his jaw line all he could do was sit still and keep letting out happy hums and sighs. 

Then Vlad moved his hand under the boy's shirt and slowly started exploring the smooth pale skin of Danny's stomach. And when he lifted the milky white shirt to be removed, Danny cooperated with him very nicely and he pulled the shirt over his head then went back to his previous position, hands over his head and expression so relaxed and calm. Vlad didn't even have to keep pinning him down, the boy was practically offering himself on a silver platter.

After taking in the appetizing view in font of him he went back to ravishing Danny's neck with kisses, occasionally stopping to suck at the tender flesh or lightly scrap his teeth and fangs against it to hear the boy's soft whimpers. He then proceeded to removed Danny's shorts but he stopped when he felt a little resistance on the younger man's part. His eyes met Danny's and he could read the look on his face clearly.   
"Don't worry Daniel," he whispered in his ear, "I'll just use my hand, one word and I'll stop everything alright?" He backed up a little and waited for the answer. Danny moved his arms to rest on Vlad's shoulders and took a steadying breath before breathing out his 'ok'. Now when Vlad nudged Danny's hips up, they went willingly and he had no problems removing the shorts and the boxers and through them to the ground.   
Now, that Danny was naked, a fresh wave of shame and self doubt hit him.   
His lanky form was nothing compared to Vlad's strong muscular body and he was half afraid the man would merely laugh at him and leave him alone again. He turned his head to the side, unintentionally exposing his neck to the older ghost. Vlad used the opportunity to attack the flushed skin with kisses and light love bite.   
His hands came to a stop behind Danny's thighs, pulling them wider apart as he went lower and lower with each kiss, with each bite. Until his nose was nestled right above Danny's pubic hear. Danny was about to yank him up by the hair when he felt Vlad's hot breath on his shaft. He stopped himself however when the man continued the trail to his inner thigh.

"Vlad" he felt a strange joy at saying the name and hearing the man hum in acknowledgement. " quite teasing fruitloop "  
Vlad jut smiled at him and went back to his neck. "But you look so gorgeous like this Daniel," he whispered the words in Danny's ear. "You like so beautiful I can barely hold back" he continued in the same deep voice of his, hoarse with sleep and arousal.

And when he finally wrapped his hand around the boy's pulsing cock, Daniel almost screamed as pleasure ran trough his body like an electrical current and started building up slowly as the man worked his skillful hand on him. It didn't take long for Danny to cum with a scream of Vlad's name.


	6. Chapter 6

After their little play session that morning, they took showers where Vlad took care of his oun irrection and Danny clean off the drying cum from his stomach. He doesn't remember a time where he felt this happy. He was still in the shower enjoying the hot stream of water when his ghostly sense went off he immediately cut the water and jumped out of the shower. This was so not the time for a ghost to ruin his day. 

He wore his bath robe and slowly opened the door of the bathroom to hear Vlad talking to someone downstairs. He got closer trying to better hear the conversation at first having the impression that the other is talking through the phone. But he was soon proven wrong when he heard another voice speaking back to him that he recognized as one of the vulture minions. 

And in that moment Danny snapped out of the happy giggly mood he was in and he run to his room and locked the door behind him. 'What the hell have I done' was the only thought is mind was capable of producing at the moment. He changed into whatever clean clothes he found hurriedly. The memories played in his head on loop like a broken record as he tryied to calm himself down by inhaling and exhaling slowly. 

He was not going to cry. That's what got him into this position in the first place and he was not going to do it again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he heard Vlad call his name. The man sounded worried and he left plenty of time between his callings to give Danny time to pull himself together. He knew too well that a mare lock was nothing for stopping plasmius from getting into his room, but apparently Vlad chose to respect Danny's wish of privacy. The knocking stopped after a short while and Danny was relieved when he hear the man's next words.

"Daniel, I'll be leaving now. I have a meeting in fourty minutes that I can't just miss" Danny's breath slowed and he deflated once the man made no move to enter the room. "I'll leave you my number on the kitchen table downstairs, if you needed anything don't hesitate to call me. I won't promise I'll always pick up though,"   
'Huh, as if I'd do that.' He thought to himself when he heard the footsteps getting farther away from his door. 'It's enough that I've let you have your way with me this morning'. 

"He could have easily killed me" Danny ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the front door open and close again.  
He waited for a while to make sure Vlad actually left and when he was certain that he was the only one in the house he unlocked the door and marched down the stairs. When he walked into the kitchen he found a note on the table. He assumed it was the number that he was never going to call. But instead it said in the neatest hand writing he's ever seen "your breakfast is in the microwave -Vlad" 

"Wow, even his handwriting is se-" he cut himself off moments from saying the word and corrected instead "pretensionsly fancy." There. That sounded far less horny. He tucked the note in his pocket and mover to the microwave where he found a sticky note on the door that read "enjoy your crêpes ,little badger." And underneath that the number.

"Wow, I wonder how much I'll make by selling the holy number of the richest man in Wisconsin" he put that note in his pocket too and stepped a little to the side in case there was some kind of trap mechanism his ..anemy could have set up. Can he still call him that? Well he certainly wasn't a friend. What even happened that got him into this situation in the first place? First the millionaire showed up in his basement and something was chasing him.

What even was that? And how did Vlad open the portal's door FROM THE INSIDE?   
The man was injured so Danny didn't have the heart to kick him out. 'That's what you should have done you idiot! ' he mentally screamed at himself. 

He pulled the plate out and put it on the table. He eyed the delicious looking treat and then decided that if Vlad wanted to poison him he would have done it in the other trillion chances that Danny's gave him. And at that he dug into his food not sure if he even cared if he died after this. Vlad was a remarkable cook. He already discovered that on one of the 'family dinners' the man arranged for them two years ago. And now that Danny thinks about it, after that one last attempt at making him cross to the dark side (and it was more talk then fight) the millionaire seemed to get off his back. Vlad no longer tryed to kill his father or meddle with his mother. And his plans hasn't effected his life both as fantom or fenton in any way .  
He finished his meal and washed his dish and decided to head out for a walk. Then he noticed the other note stuck to the cabinet above the sink. It read "don't forget your pills"  
With the signature again.

"This man must be so used to signing stuff" never the less, he took a cup and filled it with water then he sat back at the table and decided to actually read through the blood test results along with a prescription.

Apparently he had iron and calcium deficiency, some other vitamin deficiency problems. There was another paper with each medicin's name and what it was meant for. And in the bottom of that page a little hand written note that says "you can go check with any local pharmacy and they'll confirm the legitimacy of this document" and the signature again. Oh wait this time he wrote his full name. Vladimir Masters. 

Danny's stared at the name for a moment then he decided to take the damn pills. The last time he told his parents he was feeling tired and couldn't concentrate they laughed it off and told him to stop 'slacking around' making excuses.  
If this kills him, he's gonna blame it on his parents. He laughed at the though.   
"Yeah, as if I can be more dead" he put the plastic bag back in the cabinet and grabbed his shoes.

He felt good for leaving the house. He's been so desperate for getting a whiff of fresh air to clear his mind. But he still had the feeling that he's forgetting something very important. And as if on cue, his ghostly sense went off as he felt the presence of a ghost. He looked around and saw no one, after all it was still early for the streets to get busy. He took his ghost form and flew up trying to pinpoint the whereabout of the ghost. He finally spotted it, it was a young girl with pink hair and twin tails. She seemed harmless enough so Danny's decided to drop off beside her and make sure she's not gonna turn to a monster and eat someone. The girl was riding a bicycle and singing a happy tune as she cut through the town in an unusual speed. He kept following her from the rooftops until she Stopped before a run down building. If he was going to speak to her at all, this was the right time. He landed down a little far as not to scare her and before he can walk closer or call or do anything, he was surprised by one of Vlad's vulture minions. The later has descended from the sky, he attacked to ghost girl who fell the ground and started crying. "Hey there! The fuck are you doing?" The girl suddenly stopped crying and looked up at him from the ground.  
She said in the echoey voice that many ghosts loved to use "the halfa"   
She rises above the ground and was now floating while clapping her hands in excitement. "I've finally found you! Would you like to be my brother?" She said as a frighteningly wide smile appeaed on her face, showcasing the pointy and bloody teeth of the girl "will you share my playground?" The monster of the girl asked as he saw the environment shift around him and turn into a huge play ground. He felt frozen to his place, he couldn't move and couldn't fly away. He also couldn't look away from the twisted smile the ghost gave him. That until he was hauled into the air as claws caught him by the arms and the whole illusion around him dropped.

He was about to protest when the other two vultures appeared and they kept attacking the girl who dropped to the ground again and kept yelling at her attackers. Then she gave a piercing scream before disappearing.  
The volture holding him has put him to the ground at some point but it was now that Danny realized it. The three of them were now stood before him as if waiting for him to say something. He turned back to his human form when he saw no other signs of danger.

He shifted awkwardly on his feet then said "uh..thank you?" Then he made a mental face palm when the words came out more as a question then an actual thanks.   
"Yeah yeah, now what?" The one with the hat spat sounding extremely annoyed.   
"Now what" Danny repeated dumbly then he snapped back at the bird "why are you asking me? Go ask your boss." Speaking of Vlad, " what were you guys doing here anyways, are you following me or something "

At that one of them took a step back as he lefted his wings to cradle his head "I can't do this anymore, someone plz kill me again" the one next the him exclaimed In a very rude tone " of course we're fallowing you, isn't it obvious? are you dumb kid?" He asked lifting a wing to the boy's face. Before danny can say anything the third one pulled him aside and started whispering, "don't bother with those two young master," young what now? "Those two are just grumpy for missing the annual sona vacation." He said with a dismissive wave to the other's who gladly flew off.

"Okay." Danny said slowly "will you please explain why you guys are following me in the first place?" Danny was prepared for an answer like 'we're here to report your every move to our master'. Vlad has done it before. It wasn't above him to try monitoring Danny again, maybe their (not so) little encounter sparked back the passion the older man had for controlling him or having Danny join him as another minion. He was very stupid, how can he have let his cards down like that? The minion on the other hand, simply answered "to protect you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating regularly but I am a student and we all know how much time school and exams can suck. (Pun intended)  
> Anyways here's a new chapter.  
> Enjoy~

After his brief interaction with the minions Danny learned that Vlad had ordered them and bunch of other ghosts to keep around the area and eliminate any potential threat to him. 

Whether it was a ghost or a human. He also learned that the minions will be "at his service" as long as whatever order he give them doesn't contradict with previous orders of their master.  
It wasn't until later that day when Danny bumped into a rather snarky looking guy on his way home from his walk that he realized the gravity of his situation. 

The man walked away after he gave Danny one rude "watch where you're going freak" and one of his 'guard dogs' (a literal dog ghost) jumped out of nowhere and tryed to jump the man. Fortunately Danny was able to stop the dog from potentially harming (killing) the man.  
He decided to fly home after that to not cause any more accidents. Once there, he took a shower to clean the ectoplasmic saliva of the dog. The damn thing kept licking his face like he was his pet or something.

He decided he would call Vlad. Danny understood why the man could potentially be concerned about a ghost attacking him. Maybe he did all that he did because he took pity on the boy. Maybe it'a another one of his games to make him his...plaything? Vlad has always asked him to be his 'son', but couldn't that be a lame excuse to have Danny on his side.

Whatever it was Danny was about to figure it out. He got out of the shower and as he caught sight of himself in the mirror he let out a loud, horrified girly scream. He didn't have a chance to see himself today, and he forgot completely to check if the bites or kisses left any trace. But now he could clearly see why people were eyeing him weirdly earlier. His neck was covered in bright red marks that went down his chest and reached his stomach. He backed up a few steps and looked down to see the color reaching his thighs and he almost cried from embarrassment.

"Vlad Masters you're SO DEAD FOR THIS" he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He dressed up, this time making sure to choose clothes that would cover as much possible of the bruises on his neck. And without thinking he grabbed the note from his other jeans pocket and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times then someone finally picked up. "H-Hello?" It wasn't Vlad who answered. It was a woman instead. A woman that sounded hesitant and nervous. 

"Hey, is this Vlad Masters'?" He asked in the most calm and polite tone he can master at the time.

***************************

Vlad was done with the idiots working for him. He spent six hours that morning listening to idiots rambling about things that he already knew. He always kept close watch of the facilities under his hands and had both ghosts and men report everything that happened as it was happening. So the state report meetings where a torturous experience for him. Well he had to pay for his control obsession one way or another. He stormed into his office, glad to be done with these mediocre displays for the moment. 

So when he interned the door and found his new secretary holding his phone he couldn't be blamed for snatching the thing out of her hand and informing her that she was fired then yelling at her to get out. He put the phone to his ear without ever checking the number and snarled "who is this?" Whoever it was this person is going to pay for all the torturous boredom he's been put through that morn-

"..Vlad? Is everything okay" the angry voice in his head was shat up by the softly asked question. Hearing the voice of the boy after he spent the whole morning thinking about him gave Vlad a strange warm feeling.

"Yes Daniel, everything is alright" he answered moving to the door and locking it. "Who were you screaming at?"   
The boy enquired, his curiosity evident as always. Vlad used to hate that. He used to hate the way Danny had to meddle with his plans, the way he never listened to his orders, the way he stood up to him. But now he's starting to admire all of those things.

"Don't worry about that little Budger," he answered as he felt all the anger leaving him. He leaned back in his chair and continued "is there anything you need Daniel. "   
For a while he didn't hear a reply and he thought the boy might have hang up. 

"No, I-" he heard a sigh on the other end then Danny continued, "I need to see you. Soon."   
Vlad was getting increasingly worried. After the strange behavior that Daniel showed this morning he thought he wouldn't hear from him for another day or two. Vlad was completely ready to give him his space and go at his pace. 

"I don't have any free time at the moment. After disappearing for the last two days I'll have to work double the hours now."   
Daniel didn't say anything to that. He kept silent again then just as Vlad was about to hang up he asked "how about your injury, are you really well enough to be working right now?" 

Danny shocked himself with that question. 'Why should I care? Why would I ask something like that if the main reason I called him was to tell him how ANGRY I am with his stupid guard dogs all over me.'  
'And the MARKS' the last one was an afterthought. But instead of being angry he only felt just a little bit of embarrassment when he heard the way there man chuckle on the other end.

"Well, thanks for your concern dear Daniel. But like I said I'm perfectly healthy and capable right now. Don't worry about me."   
"Good then...see you later" he said not sure of what else he should say to the man.  
"Goodbye Daniel." 

When Vlad left his office for his next bout of long business meetings, it was like a new man took his place. Tina, the secretary he just hired four days ago, then just fired a few minutes ago, was still in her office trying to blink back tears as she cleared her desk. She did not expect, the call she got from the boss. She didn't expect to be promoted as his personal assistant. She didn't expect the generous raise on her salary and she didn't expect the smile she saw on her boss' face as she intered needing a few papers signed.

Whatever it was that replaced the cold hearted man that hired her with this patient, calm person , she hoped it would never stop.


	8. Chapter 8

It's not until the next morning that Vlad had the time to visit his little badger. This time he decided to knock, in case Daniel was still needing his space. He knew for sure that Maddy and Jack won't be coming home for another day, so he thought that Daniel would be home alone. He didn't expect the goth girl to be the one who opens the door. They stared at each other for a long while. 

"Sal? Was it?" He offered trying his best to remember the name correctly.   
"Close enough" the girl said opening the door wider and stepping aside to give the man space to enter.

Oh look, the tech freak is here too. He didn't even bother greeting the other boy. "Where is Daniel?" He asked and the girl, oddly, snickered behind her hand and pointed towards the stairs. The boy was trying his best to keep his eyes on the TV and act as unimpressed as possible. He was also failing miserably at both. He chose to ignore them and go find Daniel. 

The moment he was out of their sight, Sam couldn't hold in her laugher any longer. She broke into a giggling mess as she remember the look on Danny's face when she pointed out the obvious bite mark under his ear earlier. She had never seen someone turn that red that quickly. Tucker on the other hand was horrified to hear about the details of the little encounter his best friend had with his previous anemy. 

"SAM!" He yelled at the girl as he left the couch and walked to her side" Danny is alone up there with fucking plasmius! How can you find this so funny?" She calmed down now and was able to look tucker in the eye as she said " oh yeah tucker you are right" she facked a concerned look and added "you know what, we should go check on them ." 

Tucker didn't catch up on her mocking tone until she said "maybe we can catch them in the act this time" tucker was so done with her right now. "Really? This is how you're choosing to act about this?" He got up and got closer to her. 

"Weren't you the one lecturing Danny just a moment ago about how messed up this is and to not let it get so far?" She just huffed and said in a relaxed tone that only ennerved him more. "Relax Tucker, Danny said he can figure this out and we need to trust him. He just needs to have a one on one with Vlad and tell him to fuck off. It's going to be fine." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. Tucker finally caved in. 

"But what if he doesn't? What if this all was another scheme from Vlad to control his mind or something." He posed then added. "Also that doesn't explain why you're suddenly so cool with all of this..... This is really fucked up. Even by Danny's standars." He cringed a little, knowing that he could have worded that better. Sam just shrugs and answers, " I just got a good feeling about this. Danny knows what he's doing and who he's dealing with. I'm just choosing to put a little bit of faith in him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a mistake guys, I totally abandoned this fic and was even going to delete it but now that I read the comments again I feel stupid. I totally gotta finish what I started even if it doesn't end the way most of you expected.

Danny was in his room. He was looking for the controllers so he and tucker can play a video game. He was hoping this would chase off the mind numbing boredom he felt in his waiting for Vlad.

When the man said he was busy yesterday, Danny though he wouldn't see him for another day or two. So when he heard someone knock on his door he thought it was just one of his friends checking on him. 

But when he found Vlad leaning in the doorway he couldn't help but smile, wide and bright, showing his cute little fangs to the man.  
"Hey" he said, he closed the drawer he was searching and walked straight into Vlad's waiting arms. He gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth then backed away and resumed his search.  
"That's it?" The man enquired, undoubtedly unsatisfied with just the hug.  
"Here they are!" Danny exclaimed as he found what he was looking for.  
"One second fruitloop. Wait here." He went out of the room then downstairs to his friends. Even with his enhanced hearing, Vlad couldn't make out everything they said, but he got the gist of their conversation. Just a lot of teasing from the girl and gagging from the boy. He didn't however hear the softly spoken advice from Sam, telling Danny to get it over with already.

Vlad sat on the foot of the bed and tried to get comfortable. He undid his tie and pulled his hair out of the ponytail and kept waiting patiently for Danny to finish with his friends. He didn't have to wait long as the boy showed up at the door just seconds later. 

"Alright. Fruitloop, we need to talk" Daniel said not even looking at him as he closed the door. Something has clearly changed about the boy's aura. But when he turned around the determined look on his face turned into that of longing the moment his eyes fell on the messy laid back look the man was so carelessly displaying. 

Vlad smirked when he saw that and decided it would be a pitty to waist such an opportunity of teasing the boy. He got up from his place on the bed and marched up slowly to were Danny was standing. He then proceeded to lean in, in a way Danny could feel his breath on his ear. "And what do we have to talk about little badger?" When he spoke, it was low and deep and it sounded velvet to Danny's ears. But he couldn't cave in again. He had to get over with this soon, it was driving him crazy.

"This" the ghost boy answered putting a hand on Vlad's chest and pushing him away. Vlad looked disappointed all of three seconds, then he backed off, sat back on the bed And gave Danny a 'go on look'. 

"Alright" Danny exhaled, he haven't actually prepared anything to say. He was angry. Well more like upset with the man and he had his reasons. Let's start with those reasons.  
"I want you to take down the bodyguards" he said in what he hoped was a stern voice.  
"Why? Did any of them bother you in any way?" Vlad asked.

"What? No!" Danny didn't want to put the other's in trouble. " look I appreciate that they're here to keep the ghosts away. I finally had a chance to rewind and all. What brothers me is when they start attacking whoever looks at me long enough. " he said folding his arms. "They are a threat to other's. They need to go."

Vlad looked at him. Unmoving and not saying anything. He stared him in the eye and Danny refused to cowar under his gaze.  
"How about this," Vlad said "I'll change my orders to those puppets. They will still chase the ghosts away, but they will wait for your order to attack when it comes to a human. Does that work with you?"

"That's the best deal I'm getting isn't it?" Danny gave a sigh then joined Vlad on the bed. He left a good space between them that Vlad wasn't so happy about.

"Daniel, you tried to do this on your own once and look what happened. Do you truly wish to go through the same hassle again?" 'Good point there' Danny thought as he remembered what went down just a few days ago "Alright. But first answer me this question." 

He turned to face the man and asked "why now? Why did you finally start caring about my wellbeing now." The determination and doubt in his eyes sparked a strange feeling into the man, one he doesn't remember feeling for a long time. Regret.

"Because three days ago I finally saw the potential consequences of the carelessness in my past actions, my dear boy." He said in a calm tone. "Don't take my words the wrong way, I am not doing this because of pity or for any ulterior motives." 

He wanted to tell the boy how happy he was to be able to care and protect someone, to use all the power he worked hard in gaining for someone other then himself. He wanted to tell him that this was the first time he didn't feel alone in over twenty years, that he'd do anything to keep Daniel on his side, even if he knew how messed up this was, that eventually the boy would turn his back on him and he'd go back to the bitter loneliness and misery he always felt, that he was ready and happy to take that pain.

But given their history, he didn't know how Danny would react, Danny who was now staring at him with big watery ocean eyes.  
"It's just, that at some point in my life I've gone through everything you're now going through and I had no one to rely on." he took Daniel's hand in his own, "and now that I saw how much of a straggle this double life is causing you I want to help." He used his free hand to whip a tear from Danny's cheek. "All I'm asking is that you don't push me away. So please, let me help you Daniel." 

Danny finally gave in and accepted the help. He couldn't say that he trusted the man completely, but he has proven to himself times and times again that he couldn't keep up with fantom and fenton at the same time. 

They agreed on a truce. This time an official one, with terms and all of the good stuff. Vlad would protect him from weaker, time consuming everyday-ghosts and provide him with the guidance he needed to control his powers and Danny... Had to be there? Vlad never really asked for anything from him, he said he was happy just helping out. But that didn't sound like him. He knew that his meddling with the older man's business was marely causing a minor inconvenience so stopping that wouldn't be that tempting of an agreement. However Danny decided to put it to rest. If Vlad steps out of line, Danny could just throw some fists and go back to being enemies. He really didn't like that idea.

Sam and tucker had left sometime into their conversation in Danny's room. They left a note saying they'll visit tomorrow. They just came to check on him after two days of not showing up to school. When they came visiting, He was so grateful for the distraction and for seeing his best friends again. And he was not ready to say anything about him and Vlad until Tucker gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and some snake ghost showed up from nowhere and wrapped itself around the insulter's leg. 

When Danny told it to stop and get away from him it thankfully did but it uttered a clear "yes young master" before phasing out of the house. Tucker was happy to be alive but Sam wouldn't let it go until he told her absolutely every detail about their brief time together.

It was embarrassing, but he wasn't about to hide something from his best friends. They always told each other everything, from the dumbest details to their biggest secret. With them he was free of judgment and could find solutions to the worst of his troubles. He honestly didn't know what he could have done without them by his side.

Vlad informed him that he cleared his morning schedul to see him that day and that he had to go back that evening. So now they were cuddled on the couch with Danny laying on top of him.

Danny was serious when he decided he would put distance between the two of them. He did realize how wrong it was and how dangerous for both their reputations fooling around like that was. But it was so so hard for him to refuse the man, especially when he had his big broad hands aroud his waist and had his forehead rested on Danny's shoulder and he asked nicely to lay down together before he had to go back to his tiering job to deal with idiots.

So they agreed to use the few hours of alone time in their disposal together and watch a movie while cuddling. 

Since their first encounter at the reunion party, Danny has noticed the incredibly elevated body heat radiating off the man. It simply wasn't something you could miss especially when someone tried to choke you on multiple occasions.(let's not think about that.) But then, they were playing good guy vs bad guy. As he grows up, Danny began to understand what Vlad meant by "black and white mentality". Danny was at fault for most of those fights as much as Vlad himself.

"What are you thinking about Daniel" Danny could hear the voice rumbling straight from the man's chest where his head laid and he cursed at the part of him that was slightly turned on by how deep and strong it was. 'Stupid teenage hormones'  
"I was wondering why are you so ho-, I mean why is your body heat so high"  
Vlad almost bursted laughing when the question registered. He also couldn't help but find it adorable how Danny stopped himself from admitting he was hot. However he decided to spare the boy this time and instead he raised the hand that wasn't holding him and made a small flame appear in his palm, mindful of his clothes. When Danny saw the flame he lifted himself on the elbows and stared in curious aw. When Danny tried to touch his hand after the flame stopped, Vlad snatched it out of his reach "uh uh Daniel, that's hot"  
'Yup, exactly what I was thinking' Danny thought to himself, then another thought came to his mind. He put his arms on both sides of Vlad's head and looked the man dead in the eyes as he said "teach me" .

The surprised look on Vlad's face lasted all of three seconds before it turned into an unimpressed one and he just said "No" in a stern and final way.

Danny didn't pout, nope he was not pouting. He moved his hands back to Vlad's chest as he asked "but why? You've always wanted me to be your student, I'm just giving you what you wanted."

"Daniel," he took his free hand that had now cooled down and used it to cup the boy's cheek. Danny leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth radiating from his palm. "We can both agree that I've asked for some pretty fucked up things in the past."

He then couldn't help but kiss that pout off Daniel's lips. It was just so precious.  
"Well I agree on that, but how was me being your student in anyway fucked up? I mean if you skipped the whole trying to kill my father part I might have accepted." Danny asked after they broke off the kiss, and heard Vlad let out a long sigh. In the couple of years they spent fighting, that one request seemed the most reasonable to Danny. He was new to the whole ghost thing and he would have jumped to the opportunity of having someone guide him through it all if Vlad didn't try any of the horrible things he did with his family.  
"Because, sweet boy, what i wanted wasn't to educate you or help you control your powers." He now sounded irritated, but Danny had the feeling it was mostly towards himself. "What I wanted was another minion, another subject to use instead of the morons that I have working for me" he moved his hand into the boy's hair then stopped at the back of his neck.  
"What about now" Danny asked. "What do you want with me now" Danny wasn't sure he wanted an to know the answer. He was fine being close to the man without thinking too much about where that left them for now, mostly because he knew they didn't have much options when it comes to that. A relationship was out of question, he was still a minor and he has just turned seventeen two months ago.  
And Vlad, he wasn't sure what to answer. He wanted the boy more then anything. But can't ask for something as stupid as having Daniel as a lover. That just wouldn't work, not with this timing. Vlad was practically immortal, he hasn't aged at all since his late twenties even if the gray hair gave the illusion of old age. But compared to Daniel who was still in highschool, it was still much older. But if his ghost side kept him from ageing, wouldn't Danny's?  
"Sugar baby?" He said with a 'hopeful' smile and couldn't be angry at the punch Danny delivered to his guts. Danny was done with Vlad when the man started laughing then held him in place when the boy tried to get up. "Let me go fruitloop, you're a crazy old man and I don't want anything to do with you." He continued straggling to get away but Vlad refused to let him until they fell to the floor in a wrestling match. A match that ended with Danny pinned to the floor with Vlad looming over him, a ridiculously smug smile on his face. "Ok, ok you win. Let me go now." As they both got up, a very important question popped in Danny's head. A question he should have asked ages ago.

"Um..Where are my parents, exactly?" The smile Vlad's face dropped and he pulled out his phone, then he intered some kind of GPS system with two red dots moving on the screen. "Damn it, I forgot about them completely" he put the phone back in it's place.  
"They are ten minutes away from the house" he informed straightening his shirt and collar. "They should've been here later this evening."  
"What!?" Danny started panicking, he stood up and started rambling, "wait why are they this late? What did you do? They should have been here days ago. And what am I going to tell them if they asked why am I not in school? And Why even am I not going to scho-" Vlad was done listening Danny's panicked rambling, he capped the boy's face in his hands and said in a steady voice. "Daniel everything is going to be fine, your parents are late because I changed their return flight destination. You are excused from school with a paper from the school's nurse that says you got a strong fever and that is what you're going to tell your parents. you'll also need to go back tomorrow." Danny stared at him for a moment then asked "you..you can do that?" The man just laughed and put his hands on his hips proudly as he said ,"That's nothing boy, I can change the whole useless teaching stuff of your school with a phone call. You just say the word." Danny's eye's widened and he visibly flinched at the last part, "Yeah, no thanks." He posed for a second then added "you are really starting to scare me now".

After Vlad left, it took his parents about five minutes to get to the house. The door flew open and Danny almost went ghost, if only for the horrified " DANNY" that his mother let out. She ran straight to her son and pulled him in a tight hug. His father stood behind her with a huge backpack that held all the weaponry they took with them.  
"Danny sweety I'm so sorry for leaving you alone this long. I swear the trip was only supposed to take one day, we had to test these in the new government approved field or the stupid GiW would've confiscated my life time worth of work!" she yelled the last part.  
"It's alright mom, I did fine on my own," he said and he mentally screamed to himself 'LIAR'. Thankfully his parents were too tired and worn out to ask any questions. His father gave him a pat on the shoulder and an uncalled for "good job son" then both his parent went straight to their bedroom to sleep off the trip.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hope you like this chapter, now that I spent some time away from this story I can see the potential it already had. My first goal with this fic was to explore the mental and emotional damage the ghost powers had on Danny and I'm going to focus on that more in future chapters.  
> The only reason I'm still writing this is because of the amazing comment I'm getting, so keep telling me your opinions on my story :)


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since Danny went back to school, and for the first time he felt in control of his life. He had more time to focus on his schoolwork and he passed all three exams he had that week. With the additional A plus in biology. Lancer was so shocked and weirdly happy to see this "sudden change". The bodyguards that Vlad hired where doing great job keeping the stray ghosts in check. 

It was Friday and he agreed to have a movie night with his friends in Sam's house. When he got there he found the other two already browsing the list of movies available. Which was a lot.

"hey lover boy, glad you can make it." Sam greater and Danny wanted to die on the spot from embarrassment. But under all the teasing he knew she was just waiting for him to end it and get the hell away from the man. She was a smart girl, with a twisted sense of humour but a very fixed moral code. And "letting your best friend become a boy toy for a scum like Vlad" was a no no in her book.

"So, did you guys meet since last week?" She asked with a casual tone, trying not to seem too exited (or too much of a creep). "No Sam, he's busy launching some kind of spaceship."   
"A spaceship?" Tucker echoed after him. "Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, so what." Danny asked not getting where the disbelief in his friend's voice came from.   
"Well the launching date is all over tech magazines. But no body knows what the product will be or in what field it falls." Tucker answered and Danny still didn't know where he's going with this. "Do you realize how pricey this little piece of information is? Everyone is assuming it's some ghost related stuff looking at the list of people invited." 

"Never again suggest I use anything Vlad tells me for money. I'm not a spy and I won't step that low for some cash." Danny's tone was calm and steady but he couldn't keep the green tint out of his eyes as he looked his friend in the eye.

"Hey! Stop giving me the scary eyes! " Tacker shouted trying to hide his obvious discomfort at being subjected to fantom's anger. "Yeah Danny, he was just stating some very unhelpful facts." Sam said, coming back from the popcorn machine with a big bowl in hand, only to find the two boys bickering between each other .

" So what else did he tell you about this mystery project? " she asked changing the subject.  
"Well, not much." Danny answered steeling a handful of popcorn. "The project and the design are mostly his but he's launching it in association with another company. That's all he told me over the phone last time." 

"Last time?" Sam set down the bowl on the coffee table and turned her full attention at him. "That strongly amplifies there was other times." Danny knew where this is going and he was one hundred percent not ready for it. "Look Sam, I know what you're going to say but can we please not do this right now."

Danny begged her to let it drop but she wasn't buying it apparently.   
"That's what you say every time we bring this subject up." She knew Danny was hiding something from them and it broke her heart that he felt the need to. It was true that they drifted slightly apart lately, but no matter how strong their friendship is she can't just put her own life and dreams aside. Besides, Danny's gaining more and more enemies each passing year and he wouldn't want his friends to get caught up in his messes. Nevertheless she showed up to help whenever she could and was ready to support him threw whatever problems he faced.  
She took a calming breath and said in a more collected tone.

"Danny, you know that we won't judge. ok? So whatever it is, just spill it."  
"Well..." Danny couldn't lie to her, not when she looked at him with that look. Full of compassion and understanding. "I might have kept a tiny amount of ...unimportant details from you guys." He said and the other two just looked at him expectantly. Then once he started, he couldn't stop himself from spitting every single truth he kept from them.

He told them how he broke down that first morning when Vlad showed up, how the man cared for him threw it and what actually happened between them. Their talk and their agreement and all the mixed feelings he had about the whole ordeal. How he knew it was wrong, and how he didn't care.

"Wow." Tucker finally broke the silence that filled the room." Sam, are you seriously laughing right now?"   
The girl stopped trying to hold in her laughter any longer and just broke off giggling.  
"That wasn't the reaction I expected." Danny commented.

"Ok," Sam said breathlessly, trying to collect herself "ok I'm done."   
"Well then care to explain what's so funny about the situation?" Tucker questioned giving her a judgmental look.  
"No, it's nothing. I just kinda saw it coming, but never really expected it to happen. Or get that far."

"So, you're not bothered by this"  
"I think he can hold himself" Tucker ignored his friend's strange behavior and asked Danny  
"So what now? He's your boyfriend or whatever? And why didn't you tell us since the beginning?" Tucker asked, getting more worked up by the second.

"No he's not my boyfriend... , yet? And I didn't want to worry you with nothing." Danny answered feeling nervous about his friend's attitude. "Guys look, I know this sounds messed up. But-" he cut himself off not knowing how to explain what he's feeling. "You just won't understand." At that Sam decided to step back into the conversation. She sat down right next to him and took his hand in her small ones. "Then help us understand you Danny." She said warm and caring. 

"We noticed, you know." Tucker said from his place on the coffee table facing the other two. "How tired you've been." He added when Danny gave him a confused look.  
"How jumpy and nervous you've become, especially this last year."

He hang his head low, remembering how terrified he was 24/7. He was expecting an attack anywhere and anytime. He felt drained, exhaust and helpless. But he went on. He still tried to turn his school work on time, to hang out with his friends, to straighten his relationship with his parents. And when he sometimes felt like everything is finally under control, a new ghost shows up and a new disaster happens. Then he's back to the same circle of hope and despair. 

But right now didn't seem like a good time to tell his friends that. Call him a coward, but he already know how this will go. They will blame him for keeping to himself, then blame themselves for not noticing, for not trying harder to be there for him. 

"It's really nothing guys, it's just battle sharpened reflexes and a little sleep problems. And I'm all better now."   
"And it's all thanks to Vlad?" Sam asked playfully and Danny just nodded with a sad smile. "Well in that case, I have no objections." She said, flopping back into the coach. "You're not stupid, if he strats acting up you'll handle him I'm sure."

Tucker on the other hand had a different opinion. " Danny, you're my best friend. And with all my love and respect I say that I'm not ok with this. Vlad is your archenemy, he's very dangerous and a manipulative bast- SAM would you PLEASE let me FINISH?" he growled at the other girl who was now attacking him with popcorns.

"No! Not if you're being a killjoy!" She through a few more before the bowl was empty and she got up to refill it. Tucker turned back to Danny, going back to his serious tone. "My point is, you have to keep these things in mind when dealing with the man. He's not the type to simply change like that out of nowhere. If he's suddenly all over you there must be a reason, something he wants from you. So be careful" With every word he said Danny sunk deeper into the soft pillows.

"Yes mom" he said lowly feeling defeated. So Tucker got up, put a hand on his shoulder and said " but regardless of all that, if you get yourself in trouble I'll always be there for you."

"SAM STOP IT WITH THE POPCORN!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far guys. I'm really ashamed at how long it's taking me to update. I had about five chapters written but when I reread it it felt sooo cringy I had to delete everything and start all over again. I need an editor so fucking bad. Also I'm working on another fanfic in this Fandom that is a "what if" fic where Jack and Maddie actually stick around after the accident and be good friends and support him through it like any good friends should. Same pairing and all. But I'm not sure I wanna post it. If you wanna see that however let me know. If enough ppl are on board I might post that. Again thanks for sticking around love you all.
> 
> All except you Timmy.


	11. Chapter 11

After the talk with his friends, Danny was left feeling heavy. He was relieved to hear their reactions though. It was good to know that they still support and care about him.   
When he entered his house, fully ready to crush in his room, he found his parents in the kitchen fussing over a peace of paper. When he enquired it turned out to be an invitation from Vlad for his family to attend the launching of his newest project. A project that's going to be a ' surprise ' for the public. He was inviting them as honour guests.   
'So this is what tucker meant, he must have invited another bunch of ghost haunters to cover for us' Danny thought to himself.  
"Well played Vlad, well played" he murmured under his breath.  
"So?" His mom looked at him expectantly as she asked. He looked between her and his father and noticed the odd, awkward air around his father. When he didn't say anything his mother continued "Do you want us to go to this little party?"  
She was smiling nervously, her tone calm and cautious and it made Danny's stomach turn in knots. He leaned on the wall behind him and folded his hands "why are you asking me? I mean I'm happy that we're actually discussing something as a family for once , but..." 

His mother looked about to freaking cry, her eyes where glossy but her voice continued to be steady and calm as she spoke "oh... so That's what this is about? Did- did we make you feel excluded? Left out?" His heart dropped as he heard those words. He has never seen his mother in such a delicate state. His father was looking anywhere but him. 

This was not good, his parents where in on something. Did they discover that he was the ghost boy? No no no, he can't deal with this right now. After the chat he had with Sam and Tucker he really couldn't take it anymore. 

However he tried his best to keep it together. He stood straight and prepared himself for what was coming next. "Mom, dad, please can someone tell me what this is about, you're starting to scare me guys." 

His mother gave a sigh, she dropped her smile and took out another peace of paper from the envelope of the invitation. She gave it to Danny. 'Dear Daniel, I hope you're having a wonderful weekend with your friends. I am happy that you're enjoying our little arrangement and I wish to see you at the party. I believe it would be a great opportunity to 'catch up'. Until then, enjoy a little prize.' 

He read over the note a couple of times then looked back at his mother quizzically. "Daniel flip the paper" he flinched at his name and the emotionless tone, then almost fainted when he did read the back of the paper. 'In case you needed anything in the meantime' aaaand his credit card information. 'Nice touch vlad.'   
"I can explain"

But before he can say anything his mother cut in. "And this came in the mail yesterday. " she gave him a box from one of the cabinets and when he realize what Vlad meant by "prize" he felt FURIOUS. "A smart phone." He examined the unopened box more carefully noticing some additional features. "Oh, a customized one." He put the phone on the counter beside him. "forget what I just said, I can't explain." 

His father was apparently done being calm, he got in Danny's personal space obliging him to back into the wall "Danny, I don't care what is it the crazy lonely man living in a haunted castle think or does. I want to hear this from you, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Vlad Masters?"

Danny was scared. He was mortified. Neither of his parents have ever spoken to him in such a tone. He's done it. He finally managed to ruin his relationship with them. After three years of lies and secrets, it's finally over.

"I- I'm.. Dad I-" he stuttered as he felt himself break under his father's gaze with a single tear falling along his flashed cheek. Did he really think his parents were that stupid, did he really think that he can keep on fooling them forever? There was no chance to lie his way out of this. How foolish he was, to think that he deserved anything but the misery he was in. He's nothing but a dirty liar and now he's parent's will see him for the person he was, the monster that scared everyone even his own friends away. 

"JACK STOP IT! " his mother's voice was distant, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything but the horror written all over his parent's faces, and he couldn't feel anything but despair and sorrow pouring into his chest like liquid fire. Then everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on it gets complicated. The whole story should be over in about five more chapters but I still don't know how exactly I'm ending it. It will be.. Mostly a happy ending with a lot of fluff involved I can give you that.  
> See you in another chapter and thank you for sticking around and reading this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I think I finally got a clear vision of how I want things to play out in this story. I'm so thankful to everybody who left a comment on this work, I am not by any chance taking it super seriously, just trying to get out an idea that I thought was interesting to explore but the response was soo well. Like guys I'm reading these comments like ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💟💟💟💟💟💟💕💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💞💓💓💓.  
> Anyways I'm not sprinkling any unnecessary drama here nor uncalled for cliff hangers, this will be a nice flight with no more turbulence. Just our boys sorting things out. Enjoy

Maddy was angry. She wasn't angry with her son for lying to her, or with Vlad who had the audacity to show up at the IR where, they now were, after Daniel blacked out.

She was angry with herself, first for being so blinded by her passion that she forgot about her children, which led her daughter to grow up and mature far before her age, and made her own son feel so miserable and neglected as to seek the attention of a man more than twice his age.

She was confused earlier at the house , when the temperature dropped and the electricity started going crazy. She thought it was a ghost attack. Her first instinct was to grab a weapon and kill the damn ghost. But when she looked at her son, and saw his eyes flashing a bright green as he watched his father back away from him with a disgusted look on his face, it all clicked. Her son was the ghost boy. It had no other explanation. 

She knew he was hiding something, especially in the last months since Jazz went to university his behavior has gotten weirder. She was secretly relieved when she saw the note and the package from her old friend. She thought this was it, this must be the secret he's hiding. For a moment the mystery was solved and she was going to sit down with her son and calmly talk to him about this. Like any responsible mother would do with her kid. But then as she saw him slowly fall to the ground and saw his body shaking with the force of his sobs she knew exactly how much of a fool she was. She had already learned her mistake and once her son woke up, she's going to have a talk with him. She's going to apologize first and she's going to listen to whatever he had to say then react accordingly in the most civil was possible. 

After about two hours of waiting a nurse came in to inform her, her husband and Vlad that the patient was awake and they now can see him. "Well you can see him two at a time but before that, I need to ask a few questions. Is this his first time going through a panic attack?" Before Maddy could answer that this was the first time, Vlad jumped in and said "It's his second time, the first time was about two weeks ago." The nurse wrote something on the board she carried then talked directly to Vlad  
" Where you with him at the time, if yes did he take any medication." the man answered that yes he was, and yes he took medication then he gave the nurse the name of the antidepressants that Maddie didn't know her son was on.

So when they were finally ready to see him, she told Jack to wait while she and Vlad entered first. He protested a little but didn't press on the matter. She said it's because she didn't trust the other man alone with her son which wasn't completely a lie. But in reality she didn't think it was good for Danny to see his father right now, after all it was him that tipped the boy off in the first place. And Vlad seemed to be even more worried about the boy then Jack himself somehow. 

In fact Vlad was loosing it. He didn't like the wait, he didn't have to wait for something he wanted in a long time. He knew that this poor excuse of a hospital had nothing to offer his precious Daniel. He could have brought him a whole medical team that are actually competent if they'd only given him a call instead of bringing the boy here. But he endured it anyways in respect to his old friends.

He was surprised when Maddie let him see her son at all, she stood at the door and whispered at him to go first. As soon as Daniel's eyes met his, the boy's face let up in a warm smile and he couldn't help but lean in and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, before he took a seat on the chair beside him. He took Danny's hand in his. "Hey." he said, his voice too low, it was practically a whisper. But he was not willing to break the calm atmosphere of the room. Daniel didn't answer. They stared at each other for a while before the boy finally spoke, "Hey Vlad," the man squeezed his hand in acknowledgement so the boy can continue. "Can you like, make the last three years disappear. Like... they just, never happened? " He sounded tired. "I don't care how you do it, maybe bully clockwork into doing it." His smile widened and he added, "bullying always works, you just got to be persistent enough."

Good lord, too much bitterness for one sweet boy. He's going to need names after this.  
"Daniel, your mother is at the door" he informed the young man so he wouldn't say anything he'd regret later. Maddy walked in and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. She didn't say anything, and Danny was clearly annoyed. 

"Guys I'm fine" he sat up and ran his free hand through his messy hair, then added with a sick smile, "it's not like I'm going to die AGAIN ".

"Maddy, go wait outside please." Vlad instructed when he heard the shivering in her breath. Danny didn't need this right now, neither did she. She thought about protesting but Vlad apparently knew what he was doing. So she left. 

Once she was out, Danny flopped back on the bed.   
"feels like my head is gonna explode or something." he said covering his eyes with his forearm. Vlad squeezed his hand lightly. "it's alright Daniel, we'll get through this." he reassured the boy but Danny just laughed at that. "we? Careful there, you're getting a little ahead of yourself fruitloop." he sat back up to look Vlad properly in the eye. "my relationship with my parents, is non of your business." he said, his eyebrows then furrowed as he seemed to remember something. "speaking of which!" he snatched his hand away from Vlad's, "ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT??" he shouted, eyes turning an acidic green and Vlad just sat there in utter shock at the cheer audacity the boy possessed . "what in the HELL do you think you're doing? What do you think I am? Did I fucking ask you for anything? Did I come complaining to you that I needed money or anything? Or were you simply trying to ruin my relationship with my parents???? Are you REALLY that much of a moron?? " he asked waiting for an answer but Vlad kept staring at him wide eyed, mouth opening and closing like a fish freshly pulled from the water as he tried to conjure a response to that. 

" I was just trying to be considerate for once Daniel! I really don't see the problem with MY actions here!" he finally spat in complete defense mode. 

" Oh yeah of course! Why should THAT come as a surprise." Danny said sarcastically, "well let me help you out there." he cleared his throat and proceeded to do the most ridiculous impression of him he's ever heard. "hello, I am Vladimir Masters. I possessed my way into awning a multi million corporation because I am a fucking mastermind, But hey its fine to send my college friends' son stuff and invitations to exclusive events out of the blue with creepy little messages because that's not suspicious at all" he mocked the man and Vlad didn't respond.  
"You're a fucking moron for real, you took something that could seem very normal. A fucking phone and an invitation for God's sake! And you made it seem like I'm your... fucking sugar baby or something. You sick bastard, how am I even gonna clean this up now. " he flopped back on the bed." forget about the last three years, just erase me from existence already. "

" Are you done now? " Vlad asked crossing his hands and leaning back into his chair." it's not the end of the world you know!? We can still cover it up its no big deal." he said cheepishly and immediately regretted it when he saw the glare Danny was directing at him. Annoyance and exasperation and despair , and the glossy sheen of tears. 

" I mean, you are absolutely right I'm a short sighted overly dramatic moron." he corrected himself quickly, "maybe I got a little... Carried away there, but I promise to fix this." 

"HOW?! Man they already know everything! They saw my ghost powers. And as aloof and Oblivious as they could be they're not stupid." Danny reminded him. but Vlad just brushed him off with an overly cheerful smile that only helped to deepen the boy's confusion. 

" Worry not my sweet boy! I have known Maddie and Jack for longer than anyone and I know exactly how to appease then."

" OK it doesn't look like you understand this but, don't want to lie to my parents anymore. I-" 

"who said anything about lying?" Vlad cut him off, "you said it yourself, they already know everything. Or at least, they think they do! All we gotta do is reinforce some ideas and disguard some." he explained and Danny was too draindead to try and keep up with him any longer. 

"dude I literally don't care anymore. fix it or break it, go and do whatever you want." he turned his back to the men and got more comfortable. He buried his head onto the pillow feeling a nasty headache creeping into his skull. "I'm done dealing with you boomers for the day. Tell mom I passed out again or something, I just can't see her now."   
"Hey come now Daniel, I didn't drop everything and came here just so you can give me the cold shoulder." Danny ignored him. "I'm worried about you." the man waited but got no further response so he just let out a deep defeated sigh, accepting the fact that his time with the boy is over.   
Danny closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He then felt a warm hand on his arm followed by a gentle kiss to the back of his head and half of the anger he once held for the man evaporated.   
" I'll fix this Daniel. Everything is going to be alright I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if anybody wanna see how I imagine the characters looking tell me and I'll drop a link next update. Also if you wanna support me on other social media you can check out my insta @happy.genesis (still open for username suggestions). I do some art there, if you do check it out Dm "pompous pep". Don't even follow if the art sucks just would be fun to see how many of you find me there. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad single handedly destroys Maddie's self respect as a mother. Did I say something about no drama? Oops my bad. I'm kinda always told I'm a liar.

"Maddy, is everything ok? Where's Vlad? Is Danny awake? " Jack rained questions on her the moment she left the room. She took a deep breath to pull herself together. She had to be strong, this wasn't about her or Jack, or even Vlad. This was about her son and she had to be strong . When she spoke, her voice was steady and sure. 

"Vlad is still in there with Daniel. I don't know why but Danny seems comfortable talking to HIM. " Jack was dying to know what was going on in that room but no matter how much he tried Maddie insisted to give them some privacy. He wasn't good with words, Maddie knew that and even he knew that. The doctor said that he was physically fine and the reason for the blackout was emotional distress, and no matter how little she trusted Vlad she doesn't want to stress Danny further. 

Jack was pacing frantically when Vlad immerged from the room, his face expressionless. "Daniel just fell asleep." He told Maddie who just nodded at him. "And I suppose we need to talk, old friends."

  
\----+----+------+-----

  
"Alright, so my son is after all the ghost child. Actually that makes a lot of sense." she noted remembering all the odd incidents and weird 'glitching' of their ghost detecting equipment. However one thing still doesn't make sense. "And you know this how exactly?" Maddy asked skeptically . 

They where now in a cafe near the hospital. Danny was going to spend the night under supervision but she wasn't going to interrogate him again any time soon. Instead she dragged Vlad out of the hospital to the nearest place where they can sit down and have a chat. And after about an hour here they were. 

"I caught him transforming into his ghost form on camera during the reunion party" Vlad answered simply. "he barely had control over his powers back then. I offered to help him, given all my... Uh research and knowledge about the subject, and teach him all i knew about ghosts. But he so foolishly refused." he explained innocently. 

"How charitable of you, almost believed you'd make such a generous offer without something in return." she said with her face twisted with anger but it soon morphed into a mortified expression as she realized something.   
" Alright, so I spent three years maiming my son and the only help he had was some idiot obsessive cheesehead. " she said burying her face in her hands, dismissing the offended gasp from the millionaire.   
"Maddie dear don't be hard on yourse-" jack started and the glare she shot him shut him up completely. "I mean, yeah horrible. Poor Danny." 

"alright then, In that case what is the nature of your relationship with him. You said he refused your offer why were you still hovering around him? " she asked with an accusational and threatening tone. 

"It's actually quite simple Madeline dear," he started explaining confident as always. "You see while you were running around with your little guns and knives trying to eliminate the ghosts, I've been researching them. I have seen the true opportunities that working with them brings. And so did Daniel, in a way."   
"That doesn't answer my question vlad."   
"mutual alliances madeleine. It's that easy. Mutual friends and mutual enemies, and most important of all shared goals benefits. Here for example, remember the first ghost evasion incident? That was our first official team up!" he informed existedly hoping with all of his being they would buy it. 

"That still doesn't make sense, what power do you have that we don't, what is it that you can give him that we can't. He should have told us, we had the same experience level and even better weaponry." her mind was raising with questions. This didn't sound like Danny, Danny who's always cawaring under the table whenever an explosion erupted in the lab. Danny who were the first to hide whenever a ghost said 'boo' . Danny who always took the easy way, making minimum effort in school just enough to pass. Danny who talked about himself too little and always made excuses for slacking on his chores. It sounded bad enough in her head, being phantom would so convinietly explain all of her son's weird habits but she couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept that her son was hiding such a big part of him from her, that she didn't know him as much as she thought she did. And against her better judgment she said: " Because the way it looked to me " she cut herself off. "you're lying." 

"it looks like I'm grooming your son? Is that it?" he asked, disappointment taking over his voice and Madeline's face went a few shades blue. "Now we started going around in circles and i don't have the time for this." He pulled his phone, unlocked it and put it on the table in front of them. "this is what I gave Daniel. Take a look." 

Jack took the gadget and his face imidiately broke into an exited grin. "Maddie check this out! , it's like a mini lab computer . Ghost GPS locating system, ghost translator and a huge database listing different ghost types arranged by class and possible strategies to combat them!"  
"it's also unbreakable, completely immune to water, fire and especially low temperatures." vlad chimes in with a grin of his own, snatching back the gadget and tucking it back in his suit. "that was just a prototype, Daniel's version is sustained by ectoplasmic energy so he would never need to charge it. Just needed an efficient way of communicating, you know for ghost related business." 

"Vlad, " Maddie started in a low tired tone. "I am emotionally wand up in the worst kinda ways right now. You'll need to do better than 'ghost business' if you ever want me trust you again." 

"alright. So you want the truth." he adjusted his collar and sat straight. " The truth is, in the last three years Daniel has been through countless dangers and messes. He fought with his life on the line to keep you and this forsaken town safe. And dispite all that he always tried his best to play normal teenage boy, to please you and make you two proud. And look how that's playing out for him. " he really hoped he wouldn't have to do this, playing on Maddie's guilt was never something he enjoyed doing, and she looked no better than Daniel herself. But he needed to end this line of questioning somehow, so he ignored the absolutely crushed look on the woman's face and continued." So do you really think it is my place to be sharing this with you Madeline?" 

  
" you're.. You're right I'm sorry-" Maddie hugged herself tightly and Jack slag an arm around her shoulders in a failing attempt to confort her.   
"Oh no, don't apologize to me. Apologies to Daniel." he gets up." if you'll excuse me now I have some urgent business to attend to. See you at the launching party, Tata." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. This is it, short and sad and cliffhangy. Don't hate me yet though, these are the rains before the rainbow. Fluff is on the way XD


End file.
